This invention is in the field of mounting devices for mechanical cryogenic coolers. These coolers each include a compressor portion (Stirling cycle or the like) driven by an electric motor, and an expansion or cold finger portion. As currently made, the compressor is mounted on one side of a mounting flange, with the cold finger extending out the opposite side of the flange. The coolers thus made are used for cooling infrared detectors of various night-vision devices, and are each mounted to such devices by sealing the mounting flange in an opening in the device. The sealing may be accomplished in various ways, such as by using o-rings between the flange and the device, or by using adhesives, etc. The instant invention arose because there was a need for an adapter that would allow a given cooler to be used with more than one night-vision device. In particular, the U.S. Army is currently using a cooler known as the "common module" cooler which is employed in various pieces of night-vision equipment. Unfortunately, some equipments have been designed which cannot use the common module without various different adapter plates. Having these different plates makes for supply and logistics difficulties. It is desirable to minimize the number of various different adapters needed, and this the invention does. Two specific examples of equipment with such different adapter plates are the tank thermal night (TTS) and the tank infrared sight (TIS) as used in the new MI tank. The instant invention is for a single adapter plate made with both TTS and TIS.